A Hedgehogs' Memories Are Apart Of His Life
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Sonic wants to end it all with a final battle with Dr. Eggman in his new creation. The Death Egg. But Sonics' got a trick up his quills as an explosion is seen coming from the Death Egg. Did Sonic and Eggman escape? More importantly did Sonic...SURVIVE?
1. Prologue:  It Can't Be

**I got this idea from a dream I had last night. So, I thought why not get chapter 1 up and running before I forget what its' about. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Prologue: It Can't Be

Sonic stood a few metres away from Dr. Eggman. Sonic was inside Eggmans' newest creation. The Death Egg. It was shaped like an egg and was covered in thick metal. Eggman was in a giant robotic version of himself. Eggman looked down at the hedgehog standing a few feet away from him.

"Eggman, this is it!" Sonic shouted. "I intend to defeat you for the last and final time!"

"Ho ho ho ho, I don't plan on being defeated by you this time Rodent" Eggman laughed.

"You really need to stop over exaggerating" Sonic sighed.

Sonic ran at Eggman at top speed and went into a sonic-spin as he collided with the chest of Eggmans' robot. Sonic was pushed back by the metal and tried again. Sonic tried a few more times, but didn't get into the robot. Sonic thought he wasn't picking up enough speed. So Sonic ran around the room, himself and Eggman were in. Once Sonic thought he had enough momentum he ran at Eggman and spin-dashed at the robot one last time. Except Sonic was getting badly hurt from colliding with the robot too many times, and as Sonic landed on the ground he saw he did no damage what so ever to Eggmans' robot. Sonic was getting tired as he was badly injured and tired of running so fast, too much. A lot more than usual. Eggman smiled at Sonic through his robot head.

"As I told you Sonic I'm planning on leaving here alive" Eggman told Sonic

Sonic looked up at Eggman from his place on the metal floor. His cocky smile was gone and was replaced by an angry scowl.

"If I'm not the one leaving here alive, then neither of us can" Sonic said, taking out a grenade from behind his quills.

"Have you lost it, hedgehog!" Eggman shouted. "The blast will kill us both!"

"Sacrifices have to be made, Eggman" Sonic said.

Sonic put the pin his mouth and ripped it off. He then threw the grenade up high in the air. Sonic looked at Eggman with a new expression. Eggman had never seen this expression ever on his enemies' face. His expression was indeed one of anger and also sadness. Eggman could've sworn he had seen a tear fall from Sonics' eye. It landed on the floor with a little tap.

_I'm so sorry everyone. It was the only way. Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and even Shadow. I'm sorry, _Sonic thought.

Those were Sonics' last thoughts before the Death Egg blew up.

* * *

><p>Outside the Death Egg, behind some rocks and offline robots. Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Shadow had finished distracting the robots and beating them up. Knuckles saw the explosion coming from the Death Egg. Amy, Tails and Shadow saw it too. They all covered their eyes, but Amy started screaming.<p>

"SONIC! NO!" Amy screamed.

Amy started running towards the burning blazes of the Death Egg, but Knuckles caught her by the arm.

"LET ME GO! SONIC! LET ME GO!" Amy started crying as she was struggling to get to the Death Egg.

"Amy, calm down" Tails said. "I'm sure Sonic got out before it blew up."

Amy kept staring at the flaming remains of Eggmans' fortress. Knuckles let go of Amys' arm, as she fell onto her knees and cried into her hands.

"Fakers' been through worse than this, there's no doubt that he did escape" Shadow said.

As everyone looked at the Death Eggs' remains go up in flames, they realised one thing. What if Sonic didn't make it out? What if he sacrificed himself…to save them.

**It was an idea from a dream, so if the first chapter doesn't sound interesting I can understand if it doesn't. Still tell me how it is so I know it's good. Read and review is all I need. see ya next chap, maybe.**


	2. Washed Up

Chapter 2

Washed Up

Its' been a week since Sonic defeated Eggman for the last time. But he also ended his own life to save his friends. On the Emerald Coast lay a hedgehog. His face in the sand and his quills all soggy from being in the water. He lifted his head up and looked around. He turned himself onto his back and stared up at the sky. White clouds covered the suns' rays of light and the purest light blue covered the sky. The hedgehog sat up and looked at the area he was in. He was a maroon hedgehog with emerald green eyes. His quills hung downward, as his bare chest was skin colour like his arms. His gloves were plain white, while his sneakers were green with a white stripe going across it. A brown buckle was on one side of his sneakers as he stood up to try and get a better look at his surroundings. As he looked around, he put one hand up to his head and scratched it. As if…he didn't know where he was.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. "And why can't I remember anything? Not even my name?"

He looked around again and decided to go into Station Square.

"Someone might be able to help me," he said.

He started running towards Station Square in a matter of a few seconds. As he ran he bumped into a pink hedgehog carrying a bag of groceries with a cream coloured rabbit. He was pushed back a little, while the pink hedgehog and rabbit were knocked back and dropped their groceries.

"Ow! That hurt!" the hedgehog exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry I didn't see you" the pink hedgehog said.

"No, I'm sorry I was going too fast" he told her.

She picked up all the food, while the maroon hedgehog helped her. She grabbed an apple and he put his hand on hers'. He looked at her in the eyes and they both blushed.

"S…Sorry" he said again.

She giggled at him.

"You can stop apologising," she said.

The maroon hedgehog looked at her in surprise.

"What is your name?" he asked the pink hedgehog.

"My name is Amy Rose. But just call me Amy" Amy explained. "And this is my friend Cream."

'Hello, Mr…" She stopped mid-sentence.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know your name" Cream told him.

"I…well…Er…don't remember" he answered.

"Maybe Spikes. For the time being, until you remember" Amy suggested.

The maroon hedgehog looked at Amy in thought.

"Spikes. Its' got a good ring to it" he said. "Spikes it is, until I remember my real name."

"Great!" Amy exclaimed.

Amy then remembered something and looked away from Spikes. Spikes looked at Amy in worry.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Spikes asked.

"It's just…" she started.

"Just what?" he asked.

"You remind me of someone I once cared dearly for" Amy answered.

A tear slipped from her eye as she finished. Cream hugged Amy as they both missed him. Spikes tilted his head sideways a bit.

"What do you mean?" Spikes asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about" Amy answered, finishing the hug.

Amy grabbed one bag, while Cream grabbed another and Spikes grabbed the last.

"No, you really don't need to help" Amy told him.

"No. I want to" he told her. "You might even be able to help me get my memory back."

Amy smiled at Spikes and Spikes smiled back. Cream looked up at Amy with surprise.

_I haven't seen Amy smile like that in a week, _Cream thought, _Maybe Spikes' memory might be connected onto what happened to Mr. Sonic._

Spikes, Amy and Cream walked towards the train station and hopped on the train. Once Cream, Amy and Spikes arrived at the Mystic Ruins where a workshop stood on top of a hill. Spikes stopped and looked at the workshop from the train station.

_How is it that this place, Amy and Cream look so…familiar?_

**_Wow, we've got a new character already. What do you think happened to Sonic? Do you think he survived or not? Well, keep reading and reviewing. See ya next chap Sonic Fans. SXS OUT._**


	3. A Fox's Suspicion

Chapter 3

A Fox's Suspicion

Spikes, Amy and Cream reached the place they were to go. Tails' workshop and home as well as the home of the late Sonic. Amy sniffed as she remembered this used to be Sonic's house as well. Spikes looked at Amy in concern, even though he just met her, he wanted to comfort her. But at the same time he felt uncomfortable of wanting to do so because he didn't know her that well. Cream rubbed Amy's back and Spikes knocked on the door. The door was opened by Tails. He looked at the girls and smiled and then saw Spikes and had a look of confusion of his face.

"Amy, Cream, who's this?" he asked.

"This is Spikes. I met him when we were just coming back from the shop. He wanted to help us bring these here because he ran into us," Amy explained, wiping her nose.

Tails nodded and let them inside. When Spikes entered, Tails stared at him in suspicion as if he didn't trust him. Amy, Cream and Spikes put the bags of groceries on the small table in the kitchen. Tails followed them and continued staring at Spikes.

"Spikes, thanks so much for your help," Amy said.

"No problem," he said. "I just wanted to help you since I bumped into you."

Amy giggled and nodded. Tails raised an eyebrow at this.

"So, Spikes, where'd you come from?" Tails asked, curious as to know where their guest came from.

"I came from the beach. I woke up there and I ... couldn't remember anything about what I did to end up there," Spikes told Tails. "I couldn't even remember my name."

"Then how come you're called Spikes?" Tails asked, crossing his arms.

"Tails! Don't be rude!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Cream exclaimed.

"I'm just being cautious that's all!" Tails told them.

"Really! Tails, everyone changed since last week but you seem to barely trust anyone anymore because Sonic's not here to say their good!" Amy told Tails.

"I Said I Was Being Cautious! I'm Not Saying I Don't Trust Him!" Tails shouted.

"Well it sounds like it," Amy exclaimed, folding her arms.

Tails grumbled and turned away. Spikes scratched the back of his neck in confusion and embarrassment, a move similar to what Sonic used to do.

"We call him Spikes because it was the only thing we could think of for him," Cream told Tails.

Tails nodded, slowly, and they all saw a small tear make its way down his cheek. Spikes' ears bent backward in sadness. He didn't know what type of pain or sadness the fox was experiencing but he knew he couldn't relate to it.

"I ... err ... better get going," Spikes said.

As Spikes was leaving he looked back at Tails with a look of sympathy on his face. He felt a strange sensation in his chest telling him to give the fox a brotherly hug, but if he did that he would feel awkward. Amy looked at Spikes and ran in front of him.

"Wait ... maybe ... you could ... stay for a bit? So we can ... help you with your memory," Amy asked in stutters.

Spikes looked back at Tails and saw him hugging Cream. Spikes looked back at Amy and smiled.

"I suppose I could stay for a while," he answered her question.

A smile grew onto Amy's face as she giggled and grabbed Spikes' hand and led him into the lounge.


End file.
